Blues Oneshot Dedicated to: vinca kanaya
by TheCastorbean
Summary: This is a Bubbles X Boomer one-shot dedicated to vinca kanaya. Read and enjoy.


BOOMERS P.O.V

I sat at my desk, tapping my pencil and staring straight ahead. More accurately, staring at the beautiful blonde sitting right in front of me.

It has been nearly three months. Three months since that moron monkey accidentally gave us a growth formula that aged us by about four years, bringing us to the age of 16. It had been a shock to say the least, although the transition was easy enough to make.

No more earwax, snot, or sock boomerangs. Those days were long gone, replaced by laser vision, super strength, and the ability to fly. Not to mention some new muscles and good looks.

Naturally the first thing we did was go after the girls, but sadly the teenage hormones must have kicked in because the girls were suddenly unmentionably gorgeous. We've been crushing on our counterparts ever since, giving up crime fighting to 'annoy them' as we like to say.

Hey it's not like we're gonna admit that we got it bad for them, easier to make up a lame excuse than to flat out tell them that we like them. Innocent flirting never hurts though; I can't tell you how many times I've seen Kaoru clobber Butch for pulling one of his perverted stunts on her.

And yes, we have learned of the girls secret identities, even taken on aliases of our own in order to go to the same high school as them.

**(****Boomer****: Eiji ****Brick****: Akira ****Butch****: Takashi ****Last name****: Saru )**

Needless to say we've flirted with them daily, ignoring all the other girls who practically throw themselves at us. After the first month the girls finally stopped ignoring us and we all started hanging out. That's the closest we've come though, the cursed _friend zone_.

It takes all my willpower not to grab Miyako and kiss her until my lips are numb and all my breath has been drained from my body. Sure I've gotten close, not in the lip lock department but in other things. Having deep conversations, our hands brushing in the hallway, that one time that she fell and I managed to catch her.

We ruff's have even started helping the puff's out with their crime fighting. Not to use this as an ulterior motive or anything but after two years their outfits have gotten a bit…smaller. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't stared a few times, and I can say the same for my brothers.

I don't notice Blossom and Buttercup thought. No, I only see Bubbles. God how I want to run my hands through her long golden blonde curls, look into her beautiful sky blue eyes, hold her close to me. I shuddered at the thought; it was just too much to imagine how the feeling of her in my arms would be.

Pure and absolute bliss.

I was still staring at her. She was taking notes in her careful hand, her bubbly blue pen moving along the page. Every once and a while she would tuck a strand of hair behind her ear (she wears it down now).

She is amazing, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I won't be able to hold back much longer, my feelings are too strong to ignore. They've been building within me for three months, and are about to overflow.

The Bell rang ending the last class of the day and everyone made a break for the door, not even bothering to listen as the teacher calling 'no running in the halls' after them.

I stood and grabbed my back pack, walking over to Miyako who was still putting her stuff away.

"Hey Miyako"

She looked up, eyes meeting mine as a sweet smile spread across her face. "Hello Eiji"

I gulped down the lump in my throat and ran a hand through my messy blonde hair.

"Want me to walk you home?"

She hesitated, surprise and uncertainty flashing across her face for a moment before she spoke

"S-sure Eiji"

She gathered the rest of her stuff and we left, walking side by side down the hallway toward the front of the school. It was…awkward.

'_Okay Boomer you have to tell her. But how? Where should I even begin?'_

I was deep in thought, trying to figure a way to tell her my feelings when a sudden clap of thunder erupted just outside the window and all the lights went out. Miyako screamed, grabbing onto my arm and burying her face in my shoulder.

Rain started to fall in sheets, and the cloud darkened sky flashed with lightning. Miyako clung to my arm, not moving an inch even after several seconds of silence.

"Miyako, are you okay?"

She lifted her head at the sound of my voice, "S-sorry about that. I-it just surprised me that's all"

She let go and stepped back a bit, I couldn't help the disappointment that followed when I could no longer feel the electric pulse that accompanied her touch.

"I think the thunder just knocked out the power" I said, shoving away my earlier disappointment "I don't think it would be a good idea to head out in this weather, it's probably better to stay in the school until the storm blows over"

She nodded "I think so too, but what are we going to do while we're waiting?"

I smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Well I can think of a few things"

I couldn't see well in the dark, but I could tell she was blushing.

"U-uh…E-E-Eiji…I-I d-don't think…"

I moved her so that she was standing right in front of me, hands pressed against my chest while my arms were wrapped around her slender waist. I moved my face down to the side of her head, allowing my warm breath to fan her ear.

"E-Eiji, W-what are you-"

"Miyako"

I nipped her ear lightly and I heard her gasp. Then I moved my head down to her jawline, gently kissing it and making my way down to her neck. I moved my lips against her throat, relishing the feeling of her soft skin against my mouth for a few seconds more before breaking away.

"I'm sorry, Miyako" I said as I looked into her eyes, wide with surprise. "I'm at my breaking point; I can't go another minute without having you in my arms"

I rested my forehead against her own, a bit surprised when she didn't pull away.

"To tell you the truth I've wanted to do this for a very long time, even before Mojo gave us the potion"

I didn't realize how true those words were until I said them out loud. I've liked her for a long time now, way before that stupid potion kicked in. From the moment I saw her that day that Mojo created us, that was when it all started. Years of repressed thoughts and emotions, I guess that the potion just helped me realize it.

I looked into her eyes, those beautiful crystal blue eyes that hold my whole damn world in their depths.

"Baby, I'm in love with you and I have been since I first saw you"

Her eyes widened further, baby blue irises surrounded by the white of her eyes.

I smiled and lowered my face down to hers, our lips connected and I felt a deep electric current shoot through me. I deepened the kiss, moving one of my hands to the back of her head and tangling my fingers in her hair.

She seemed to relax into the embrace, wrapping her arms around my neck and returning the passion. I nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted. Lips parting under mine and allowing me to fully taste her sweet flavor.

It was everything I had imagined it would be and more, right now she seemed more like a goddess than she usually did. I had to resist the urge to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. I could hardly believe that she was in my arms, let alone allowing me to kiss her.

I tightened my arms around her as if she would be taken from me at any moment. If this was a dream I never wanted to wake up.

She moved her hands to the back of my head, running her fingers through my hair. It felt so damn good, having her fingers massage the roots of my hair. I leaned down lower, trying to deepen the kiss further, get closer to her.

After another 3 minutes of heavy make out we both separated, out of breath. I looked into her eyes, sparkling like freshly polished blue topaz. I lowered my lips to her cheek, then trailed butterfly kisses down to her throat.

Lips moving against her soft skin I found her sensitive spot, kissing it ferociously and earning a moan.

"B-B-Boomer" she said, barely a whisper.

"Hmmm" I mumbled, not taking my lips off her neck.

She shuddered when I started licking the spot I had been kissing.

"B-boomer, s-stop y-y-you're going to g-give me a-a"

I moved my head away from her neck, resting my forehead against hers again. I chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away"

She shook her head, "n-no It's okay, I was just surprised is all"

"You and me both"

I smiled at the confused look she gave me, "what do you mean Boomer?"

I brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes, letting my hand rest against her cheek.

"I just never thought I would tell you, my feelings I mean. I just couldn't hold back anymore, I need to hold you like this. I need it more than I've ever needed anything in my life"

"Boomer…"

Before I knew it her lips were on mine again, she stood on her tiptoes as she tried to deepen the kiss. I closed my eyes, leaning down further into her embrace and wrapping my arms tighter around her waist.

Best moment of my entire life.

BUBBLES P.O.V

I can hardly believe it, Boomer loves me.

I've liked him for a while now, honestly I've liked him ever since he started going to this school about three months ago. I never imagined he could like me too, I mean I always figured that he could always find someone so much prettier than me.

Besides they made it clear,

'_We're only here to annoy you three and have some fun, that's it so don't get the wrong idea'_

Those are their exact words.

Boomers lips parted and my followed, his tongue slipped back into my mouth. He tasted like mint, his refreshing taste washing over my taste buds in the most wonderful of ways.

I sighed silently and began to run my fingers through his hair again, it was messy but soft. His chest vibrated with a growl of pleasure as I moved the tips of my fingers through his tresses.

We continued for a few more minutes before we broke away again, he still had his hand resting on my cheek and I removed one of my hands from his hair, placing it on top of his own. His hand felt so warm against my cheek, although that could be the burn of my blush instead of his hand.

He stared lovingly into my eyes with his own sapphire orbs, oh how I love those eyes.

"Boomer…do you really love me?"

He nodded without hesitation "of course"

I averted my gaze, rubbing my hand against his absently as I did so. I could feel my cheeks burning even redder than before and I took in a deep breath.

"W-well…I-I…t-think that I…um..."

I gulped, noticing that my throat was suddenly dry.

"I-I Love you t-too Boomer"

He took hold of my chin between his index finger and thumb and moved me so that our eyes would meet. He stared at me in wonder and utter astonishment.

"Do you really?"

I nodded "y-yes"

Then he threw his arms around me, I gasped but allowed my eyes to drift closed. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist, the other at the back of my head.

He buried his face in my hair, taking a deep breath and sighing in bliss.

"I'm glad" he spoke into my hair

I opened my eyes when a sudden light filled the room, so bright I had to blink to get the remaining shadows out of my vision. Boomer let go of me, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"It seems the power's back on" he said

"And the storms calmed down" I added, pointing out the window.

The rain had turned to a light pour; enough to get you wet but not soak you through as it had been before.

"I suppose I should be getting you home then" Boomer smiled as he began leading me down the hallway.

Best day ever.

**Me: Hello everybody, how did you like my Bubbles X Boomer one-shot? It's the first one-shot I've ever done, it was quite enjoyable, I loved making Boomer so passionate. Anyway this is dedicated to vinca kanaya, who requested a Miyako love story with Boomer. Unfortunately I'm about five months late on this request -_-' **

**I discovered the comment and realized I totally forgot, and I've been busy in those 5 months. Sorry Vinca Kanaya, that I took so long on your request that is. I'm also taking requests for stories, since it's the summer and I have a lot of free time. ONLY for summer though request anything during school and you won't hear anything on it for a while. So comment and request!**


End file.
